Baltimore Valley Wrestling
The Start Justin Gabriel faced off against Sheamus to become the "Mid-Carder" of BVW itself and tries to gain some attention on BVW RAW. Tyson Kidd faced Matt Hardy which was an important match for the minor storyline on RAW. After the George Barnes, R-Truth match, John Cena attacked Barnes for an unknown reason and is still being determined. We continue to entertain every single fan out there who watches BVW. BVW Season & Episode Details Season 1 Superstars is what got BVW in the CAW industry. When BVW debuted in January, its goal was to use real-wrestlers AND CAWS in the fed. BVW Superstars Sheamus and Justin Gabriel Sheamus versus Justin Gabriel was the first ever match in BVW when Sheamus got the victory. Match after match, became even more exciting. Matt Hardy and Tyson Kidd Matt Hardy faced Tyson Kidd in a TLC match when Matt already has the advantage in TLC matches. Matt still came out victorious, but Kidd can't face the fact that he lost his match. George Barnes and John Cena George Barnes and R-Truth competed One on One in the #1 Contenders bout for the BVW Championship. Barnes dominated the match and is now the #1 Contender. After the match, BVW Champion John Cena came out and brutally assaulted George Barnes. This all happened on BVW Superstars episode 1. BVW RAW Brandon Braxton and The Beautiful People On the first episode of BVW Raw, Brandon Braxton was accompanied by Velvet in his match. After Braxton defeated Orton, the week after that match Kelsey went backstage and heard Braxton talking about Velvet. Velvet found out that Brandon was talking about Kelsey, too, and told her about it. Kelsey didn't believe a word that Velvet said Kelsey was gonna tell Velvet about it but let her tell the story about Velvet hearing about Braxton. So, Velvet knows that Braxton was talking about Kelsey. But videos also show that Braxton was talking about Velvet too. On episode 3, Brandon got help from Beautiful People rival, Tammy Rodes. Tammy helped take out The Beautiful People for Brandon by making a deal if that Brandon gave Tammy a Women's title match, then Tammy would beat up Velvet and Kelsey. Evolution and Revolution Evolution vs Revolution a battle between Triple H, Shawn Michaels & Ric Flair versus Batista & Randy Orton. When this happened, all out brawls might happen because of this strong rivalry. On episode 3, Randy Orton faced off against Triple H in a preview match for Silence. The ref bombed out of the match declaring Orton the winner. Match rules were that anyone eliminated from the Tag Team match at BVW Silence would be fired! "Who do think will be Silenced?" Brandon Braxton and Undertaker On episode 2, Brandon Braxton had an announcement about Undertaker being undefeated at BVW Last Shine. He wanted Undertaker to become BVW Champion at Silence so he can face him for the title AND break his undefeated streak all at once. Undertaker came out and startled Braxton out of the ring. Matt Hardy dared to come out and challenge the Undertaker but lost to a Tombstone Piledriver. The Suspect and Tom Haden On the recent episode of BVW Raw, Tom Haden showed a promo of how dangerous he can be. Killed almost 10 people in the promo. His electrical powers can move almost any object and person. Last but not least, after the promo, Suspect got attacked by Haden and also being put through a table. Editors say that the promo was pre-recorded so Haden could attack Suspect afterwards. Matt and Tyson on BVW Raw Matt Hardy and Tyson Kidd brought their situation to Raw and finally battled in a brawl outside the arena. Matt brutally attacked Tyson so hard that Tyson could barelly get any moves in the brawl. Matt ended up knocking out Tyson. Cena and Barnes on BVW Raw Cena and Barnes brawled out in an official match on BVW Raw Episode 3. George Barnes went straight after Cena after the bell rang. Barnes was so mad that he ended Disqualifying himself from the match by hitting Cena with the steel steps. BVW FPV Season 1 Details *Some FPV matches continue from the rivalries above BVW Silence The start of Silence began with Charlie Haas, Keller Ray Kilikx, and Mr. MITB in a Triple Threat match for a contract with BVW RAW. Management said, "Charlie Haas showed great potential in the ring, but it wasn't enough for a contract." "Mr. MITB got beat half the match and couldn't get a GREAT move in." "Keller Ray Kilikx didn't get "the job done" but got enough time to watch the action and capitalize on the action." Kilikx now has a contract on BVW RAW as 1-0. Afterwards, Natalya defended her Women's championship against Gail Kim when Tammy Rodes lifted her title match for the next FPV. Gail Kim became the Women's champion while Tammy knocked out Velvet in the parking lot. Tammy got interviewed saying, "Guys before gals with me. Especially with Velvet involed." The third match of night became The Suspect versus Tom Haden. This was a battle of the brawlers, a masked man versus an electrical man. This brawl turned out to Suspect's wing but not by much. After Suspect's win, he stacked two tables up on each other and set Haden on them. He than dived through the tables and injured Haden... and himself. Upcoming Season 1 FPV's *'BVW Return' *BVW Holla Hoopin *BVW Last Night Stands *BVW The Bash *BVW Drunk Clunk *BVW Wrecking *BVW Halloween Havoc *BVW Thanksgiving Feast *BVW New Years Revolution Category:Federations Category:Federation shows Category:Federations formed in 2011 Category:Wrestling Federation Category:PPV Records Category:2011